


Young, Dumb and In Love (Parkner week 2019)

by LoveYou3000



Series: Parkner Fics [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Anxiety Disorder, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Projecting onto characters, Bad Writing, Baking, Boyfriends, Comfort, Confidence, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Figures, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Happy, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Help, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need help, Irondad, M/M, Memes, No Spoilers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker in Love, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious, Protective Tony Stark, Pure Peter Parker, Road Trips, Self-Indulgent, Sorry Not Sorry, Star Wars - Freeform, Talking, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Talk, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Trigger Warnings, Vines, Why Did I Write This?, Wow, date, harley cares about peter, harley keener is precious, harley keeners sister, i can rest now, parkner, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveYou3000/pseuds/LoveYou3000
Summary: Parkner week 2019Day 1- "Road work ahead"Day 2 - JealousDay 3 - Baking/"Dropped my croissant"Day 4 - Family/First kissDay 5 - Birthday/Secret confessionsDay 6 - Hurt/ComfortDay 7 - AngstDay 8 -Day 9 - Rose Hill, TenesseeDay 10 - Tony StarkSome very self-indulgent fics based on prompts for Parkner week! These two boys are my pride and joyInstead of one-shots each chapter is going to link





	1. Road Work ahead

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered parkner week existed while reading fanfiction in bed and had to be part of it. It is now 3am and I'm posting this after quickly trying to write something so I could catch up to day 3 because this is something I need to be part of. 
> 
> I promise I will edit this and I promise my fics in future will not be posted with such bad editing! 
> 
> I also don't have my glasses on which isn't helping 
> 
> Anyway.... hope you enjoy the idea at least.
> 
> update: I edited this chapter a bit which should make it easier to read but I'll probably improve it once I've caught up to day three
> 
> This first bit is text chats between Peter + tony then aunt may + Tony

* * *

Spiderson: I'm really sorry Mr Stark but I'm not going to make it today. I know you planned the road trip to MIT partially for me and I know you wanted me to meet Harley but I can't

Spiderson: sorry again

Irondad: kid? What's going on

* * *

Aunt hottie: I have just carried Peter from the apartment to the car and would like to confirm he will be joining you on the road trip to visit MIT.

Bad influence: Is he okay?

Aunt hottie: he'll be fine, he's just been so nervous about the trip and meeting this other kid that he didn't get much sleep last night. He's worked himself up this morning And was refusing to leave. I would have let him stay but I know he will regret it.

Bad influence: oh god I didn't think he'd panic this much I'm sorry. You know I would have taken him another time if I had to.

Aunt hottie: that's not necessary, you do so much for him already Tony. He really wanted to go, he's been so excited it's just last-minute nerves.

* * *

Spiderson: sorry about earlier, I'm outside the tower now, should be down in a few just scanning my ID :-)

* * *

"So, when is my replacement getting here?" Harley asks, sitting on the bonnet of Tony's car.

"For the last time Harley, he is not your replacement so stop saying that! He is another kid I mentor, I care about you both equally" the man says causing Harley to roll his eyes.

"Whatever, so when is he going to be here? I've been ready for hours." The boy asks.

"He'll be here in a few minutes, he just texted," Tony tells him.

"Great." He jumps down from the bonnet "so are we going to be running on Prince parkers schedule all weekend?" He says with a smirk.

"Harley!" The man's scolds, getting impatient "I don't know what your issue is with Peter since as far as I know you have never even met him before. He is a really good kid, now can you please just be nice!? If you must know he has anxiety and he has been really stressed about meeting you, his aunt had to practically carry him out of the apartment this morning because he got himself so worked up. So please do not make any comments or deliberately do anything to make him uncomfortable."

"Okay sorry," Harley says looking down in embarrassment. Tony puts a hand on the boy's shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I didn't mean to shout at you harls, just Peter isn't as confident as you are. Meeting you is a big thing for him especially since he has had a bad morning. I know you wouldn't deliberately try to hurt him but I wouldn't want one of your jokes to offend him. I'm sure you will be great friends once you get to know each other though." Harley smiles at the man before quietly getting into the back of the car.

Peter walks into the garage a few minutes later looking slightly paler than usual but relatively okay which calms some of Tonys worry for the boy. Tony smiles at the boy ad he makes his way over and he smiles back.

"Hey buddy, Harleys already in the car, you should sit in the back with him so you two can chat."

"Okay, Mr Stark." The boy responds with a nervous smile

"Don't worry Peter, his humour can be a bit confusing but he's a good kid really. You'll get along fine." The man reassures him and they get into the car. Tony starts the engine as the two boys fasten their seatbelts and they start the journey.

* * *

The first two hours pass uneventfully. The two boys don't even acknowledge one another and sit in complete silence which frustrates Tony so much because they normally talk his ear off about complete nonsense. He's just thanking God that they're halfway there when he sees a sign that ruins his mood.

"Goddamnit" Tony curses, finally breaking the deathly silence that had settled over the car. He lets out a frustrated groan, rubbing his forehead before speaking "Road work ahead."

"Uh yeah, I sure hope it does!" Both Peter and Harley exclaim in complete synchronisation.

"Oh no." Tony whimpers as both boys eyes widen and they look at each other for the first time since they had gotten into the car.  
"Oh fuck." He shakes his head.

"Oh fuck, I can't believe you've done this." Both boys speak at the exact same time breaking into laughter. They look at each other again. Peter is startled by how gorgeous the boys blue eyes are and is admiring his perfectly structured face when he is broken from his thoughts when the other boy sticks out a hand and introduces himself.

"Hi, I'm Harley Keener." He greats in a southern drawl which makes Peter melt and gives him butterflies.  
"Peter Parker" he responds shaking his hand.

Holy shit this boy is cute, Harley thinks to himself. Why didn't tony warn him?! He is actually shocked by how cute the boy in front of him actually is and how adorable his curls are falling into his face. He is to distracted to move for a second but quickly snaps out of it. He smirks and brings peters hand to his mouth, softly kissing it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Peter." He overemphasises his southern accent and every visible part of Peter turns scarlet.

"You too." he says surprisingly calmly. He bites his lip and looks away.

"So Peter, are you busy on Friday evening." Harley asks looking at the smaller boy with narrow eyes.

Before he can stop himself, Peter turns around and gives a smirk which Harley is sure would have made him collapse had he been standing. "I don't know Harley, am I?"

Harley gasps and a full smile fills his face  
"I'll have to get your number, we can plan something."

"Sounds good." Peter responds. He is surprised how confident he feels and how comfortable he is around Harley.

"Lord give me strength." Tony pleads, close to tears.


	2. Spirals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Jealous 
> 
> Possible trigger warnings for Anxiety and Panic attacks 
> 
> Poor Peter is an anxious boy who's head is a mess™
> 
> Also known as: almost 3000 words of me projecting onto Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm not really sure what happened with this one. I started it at a reasonable time this afternoon but I came back to it when I got in bed at around midnight and it went in a completely different direction. 
> 
> Someone needs to stop me writing between 11pm and 11am, bad things happen.
> 
> I have done a quick edit but it's now 5am and I haven't slept yet so if there's anything obvious let me know!

“Hey peter come here a sec.” Mr stark calls over to the boy from the other side of the lab, distracting him from his work.

“What’s up, Mr Stark?” He asks sitting down beside him. The man visibly cringes.

“Please call me Tony.” He says with a grimace. “Anyway, have you spoken to Harley recently?” Peter is thrown by the man's question, that’s not what he expected.

“Umm, not really, we’ve chatted a few times and sent each other memes but I haven’t heard from him in about a week.” Peter pretends he's not hurt by that but really he is. Harley had had to go home the day after their date (was it even a date?) and although they exchanged numbers and social media handles it's hard to keep in contact properly with different schedules.

“That's probably just because he has been busy packing, the move is today.” Tony tells him and he finds himself feeling more and more confused the longer they talk.

“Oh is he moving house?” He asks and wonders why he hadn’t told him, before reminding himself that they had only met twice. They weren't even really friends, he didn't have to tell him anything.

“Yeah, sort of.” the man says, a mischievous glint in his eye “You know what kid, why don’t you head home and get ready. We’re going to dinner tonight, I’ll pick you up on the way.”

* * *

Peter leaves the tower feeling utterly confused, he honestly has no idea what that conversation was about and where the dinner plans came from. He makes his way back to his apartment, May isn’t home yet so he hops into the shower to distract himself from the thoughts starting to fill his head. He finishes getting ready and sits down to watch TV as he waits to be picked up. Despite trying to distract himself, he can't help but think about the fact Harley hadn’t spoken to him for over a week but had obviously spoken to Mr Stark.

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself idiot, they’ve known each other for years they’re obviously going to keep in contact more regularly _

_But I thought he liked me, why would he just ghost me for a week out of nowhere _

_You’ve only known each other for a few weeks and only actually met twice, you aren’t friends he doesn’t have to tell you anything _

_He probably only asked on a date as a joke, his friends probably dared him to find the biggest loser in new york _

_He clearly didn't want to speak to you when you first got in the car, he probably saw how much of a loser you were and came up with a plan to embarrass you and that’s why he asked you out _

_He hates you, he never even wanted to spend time with you _

_I can’t believe you fell for that you’re so stupid _

_Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid _

A loud bang on his apartment door pulled him from his thoughts, he walks to the door and sees Happy standing there.

“What are you doing here?” Peter asks

“I’ve been texting you for fifteen minutes, Tony sent me to pick you up instead because he had an errand to run before dinner, he’s meeting you there.” Happy says frustratedly “Didn’t you get any of our texts?” Peter frowns

“Why are you shaking Kid?” Happy asks, his voice softer now

“Oh, I’m just a bit cold.” He tells the man as he grabs his phone from the side of the couch where he had discarded it at some point, he doesn’t remember when.

“Aren’t you going to grab a jacket if you’re cold?” Happy asks when Peter starts to close the door

“Oh. Right.” The boy says quietly and grabs once before locking his apartment and walking down to the car.

* * *

As they drive Peters thoughts begin to spiral again, a knot forming in his stomach.

_Did you remember to lock the door? _

_What if someone breaks in and steals everything _

_Did you leave a tap on after your shower?_

_What if it floods the apartment _

_What if it makes the water bill too expensive and you can’t pay _

_What if the power gets cut off _

_What if you get evicted and have to live on the streets _

“Here kid.” Happy announces, pulling him from his thoughts once again

“Thanks, Happy.” Peter says getting out the car.

He walks up to the door of the place and freezes, throat constricted in panic with the realisation he has to walk into the crowded restaurant alone without knowing where he's sat.

_what if I can't find him and I look stupid _

_What if he isn't here _

_He might have set me up _

_What if Tony and Harley are working together to set him up and embarrass him _

_Tony never even liked you_

_It was all a practical joke _

NO! He shakes his head trying to get rid of the thoughts. Mr Stark cares for him and he knows that.

He takes a deep breath and pushes the door walking into the restaurant. Thankfully, he spots him immediately and walks to the table but stops when he notices a familiar boy sitting next to his mentor.

Harley.

His brow furrows in confusion, as he slowly walks the rest of the way to the table and sits down in the empty seat left for him. He looks between the two, still utterly confused.

“Surprise!” Harley shouts with a grin and Peter tenses slightly at the noise.

“What? I’m-” Peter begins looking at the other boy “confused.”

They both chuckled, grinning as if Peter should get the punch line but he really doesn’t.

“I thought you’d be happy I’m here, we haven't seen each other in weeks.” Harley jokes

“I am, but tony said you were moving today. Why are you visiting new york?” Peter still sounds so completely confused and Harley lets out a loud barking laugh.

“I’m not visiting New York Peter. I’m moving here!” Harley chuckles and Peter finally gets it

“Ohhh.” He says quietly the information sinking in “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks “ And why haven't you answered any of my messages!”

“Well, we thought it’d be a fun surprise!” Tony says with a smile

“And I didn’t answer your messages because I broke my old phone and didn’t know your number” Harley adds sheepishly “Sorry.”

“Wait, so how long have you known?” Peter asks Tony

“A little while since it was my idea for him to move in with me.” The man says and Peter's eyes widen

“He's moving in with you!?” Peter asks, head spinning with information.

“I got into a fight at school ad got expelled. My mom didn’t want to deal with me anymore so Tony suggested moving me here and she was so sick of me she packed my bags without even telling me.” Peter feels a pang of sadness in his chest “You know what Parents are like” Harley jokes to lighten the mood

Not really, peter thinks to himself but decides to keep that to himself. He just smiles at Harley's attempt at a joke.

The waiter then comes over to take their order, disrupting their conversation. Tony gives his order and turns to the boys

“You having your usual Peter?” Tony ask and the boy nods. They visit this Italian restaurant quite often and Peter gets the same every time without fail. Pepperoni pizza.

“I’ll get the pepperoni pizza” Harley adds. Peter turns to look at the boy in surprise and Tony laughs before giving their orders to the waiter.

“What?” Harley asks, wondering why the two of them are laughing at him.

“Peter gets the same pepperoni pizza every time we come here, you're like two sides of the same person.” Tony laughs

“It’s a classic!” Both boys defend their choice at the same time causing them to burst into laughter.

“That is creepy. You two have to stop talking in synch.” Tony frowns.

The conversation turns into a pleasant lighthearted chat about what the boys have been up to since they last talked. Peter had calmed down but the anxiety that seemed to have left comes slowly creeping back the longer he's there and his thoughts start spiralling again.

_Wow, Peter, you are so annoying that Mr Stark found another kid to move in so he can avoid spending time with you _

_He’s going to be spending so much time with Harley that he completely forgets about you _

_Not like you ever mattered to him any way you’re just a random kid to him _

_He only keeps you around because you’re spiderman_

_He's known Harley since he was a kid and only known you like a year, of course, he doesn't care about you as much _

_Harley is his priority_

_Harley is smarter than you Tony told you how smart he is and he’s a mechanic like tony _

_You couldn't build anything half as good as him if you tried _

_Harley is perfect and you're a failure _

_Failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure failure_

The food arrives but Peter feels nauseous. He eats little bites as the other two dive into their meals. His head is spinning too much to eat and his stomach is twisting in knots.

Spirals

So many spirals

They’re taking over him, invading his body and mind.

Spirals

He’s spiralling.

_You’re jealous of Harley because he is perfect _

_He's attractive and funny and clever and confident _

_And Mr stark likes him better than you _

_Everyone does _

_Nobody likes Stupid Peter Parker_

_They ALL hate you _

_You’re just a scrawny nerd who’s jealous of cool popular lids like Harley _

_He’s going to come to you’re school and take all of your friends away _

_Why would anyone want you when they could have him _

_Why would he want you he is so out of your league _

_He's smarter and funnier and more attractive _

_And you’re just jealous and bitter_

_Jealous and alone _

The sound of something being dropped and hitting the floor brings Peter back to reality and he realises it was his fork. His throat tightens and his heart beat speeds up, the sound echoing in his ears. He looks at his mentor, consumed by panic and sees a look of concern filling the man's face.

“You're okay Peter.” He says soothingly “We’re just sat in the restaurant, we can leave whenever you want. How bad is it Peter? Can you speak” The boy shakes his head “That’s fine. 1 to 10 Peter?” The man asks and Peter taps out the morse code for ‘10’ with shaky hands. They came up with this as a way for Peter to express how he’s feeling when he is unable to speak. “10? That sounds bad buddy but we can work with that. If you're at 10 it can only get better.” The man is trying to be reassuring but Peter can’t imagine ever feeling better at this point. He knows that is illogical because he knows what a panic attack is and he knows that a panic attack can’t last forever but he hasn’t had one this bad in a while and he had forgotten how horrible they feel.

“Mr Stark.” He chokes out, grabbing the mans hand.

“Tony, what's going on? Is he okay?” Harley asks, voice full of worry and a concerned expression taking the place of his usual cheeky grin.

“He’s going to be fine don’t worry. We just have to get him out of here without drawing any attention to him, he’d hate for people to stare.” Tony speaks calmly.

“I’m s-sorry” Peter chokes out

“You don’t have to be sorry Peter.” Harley says quickly “Tony is going to take you outside while I pay the bill and I’ll meet you at the car and we can go home. Okay?” Peter nods. Tony mouths thank you to Harley, heart-swelling with pride at the boy's actions and passes him his wallet.

He helps Peter stand up and supports his weight as they walk outside.

They reach the car undisturbed and Tony sits Peter in the passenger seat and lets himself into the driver's side so he can be next to the boy. And as soon as the door closes and he is sure they're alone Peter bursts into tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

“I’m sorry.” He gasps out beginning to hyperventilate again.

“Come on Peter, you have to breathe or you’ll pass out. In through your nose, out through your mouth remember.” Tony pleads. He tries to stay calm but he had hardly ever seen the boy in such a bad way, it was worrying. Especially when there was no obvious trigger.

“I can’t.” Peter sobs, gripping the man's hand tighter.

“I know you can Peter. You are so strong I believe in you kid. Follow my breathing.” The man helps him through some breathing exercises until he has calmed down and can do it on his own. “I’ve got your noise-cancelling headphones so you don't get overwhelmed again and a fidget cube so you can fiddle on the way back.” He hands them to the boy who avoids eye contact and he puts the headphones on, resting his head against the chair. Harley climbs into the car and hands tony his wallet. He had waited outside the car while Peter calmed down to give him some privacy and avoid setting him off again.

Not long into the journey, FRIDAY alerts Tony that Peter had fallen asleep and he lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

“You did good there Harls, I’m proud.” Tony praises the boy.

“I didn’t really do anything.” He says brushing off the compliment “Are you sure he’s going to be okay? That seemed intense!”

“He’ll be fine Harley, we just have to be here to support him. He suffers from panic attacks a lot this was just a really bad one. He’s been through a lot but he’ll bounce back from this I promise.”

“It was just really scary to see him like that, I felt so powerless. I didn’t know how to help.” Tony hates seeing the boy upset, he offers him a comforting smile through the mirror.

“Just be there for him if he needs you, that's more than enough.”

* * *

Peter wakes up when they arrive back at the tower and he looks and feels better than before. He puts the noise-cancelling headphones back in the glove box just in case something like this happen in future and he needs them but keeps the fidget cube with him as they make their way up to the living floor as he's still a bit jittery. They sit down on eh couch and Peter grabs his favourite blanket.

“How are you feeling.” Mr stark asks passing him a glass of water which he drinks, throat sore from crying and hyperventilating.

“I’m feeling better now sorry about earlier,” He looks down

“It’s fine Peter, I just wish you had told me you were feeling anxious before it got to that point.”

“Sorry, my thoughts just kept spiralling and I thought I could keep it under control but I couldn't’.”

“Was there a trigger that set it off.” The man asks and Peter shook his head

“Not really, it was really irrational and out of nowhere. It was actually this morning when you asked if I’d spoken to Harley. I thought about the fact we hadn’t spoken and somehow convinced myself he hated me and that he only went out wt me last time as a joke. It was so stupid and then I couldn’t stop myself from spiralling, I was irrationally anxious about everything.” Peter admits, face flushing red when he looks at Harley,

“You’ve been taking your meds right?” The man asks “Maybe you need a higher dosage or even a different type.” Peter bites his lip.

“Actually…” He starts and Tony glares at him, daring him to speak. “I lost them.” He says with a grimace.

“What do you mean you lost them!?” The man says calmly enough to not set peters anxiety off again but stern enough to get the message across.

“Well flash stole them about a week ago and May really can’t afford to pay for my prescription again so I thought I could just wait till next month when I get my next lot.” Peter admits.

Harley finds himself wondering what his home life is like if paying for anxiety meds is such a struggle. His family weren't exactly well off but they had never had to go without anything they needed that much.

“Peter, you could have asked me. This isn't something you can just stop taking, that makes your anxiety so much worse.”

“You know we can’t just take your money sir, May is too proud to accept handouts. We don’t have much but what we have she works hard for. Even if I had told her you know she wouldn’t have taken the money from you, she would just work extra shifts to pay and she's already working too much.” Peter is so protective when it comes to his aunt.

“I know, kid but we have to work something out so this doesn't happen again. I care about you too much to let you suffer.” Peter smiles and without warning grabs Tony and hugs him. He sees Harley sitting on the other couch and gestures for him to join.

* * *

Pepper potts walks into the living room and is pleasantly surprised to be greeted by the group hug on the sofa.

“This is adorable.” She says “FRIDAY, take a picture and save it to my phone.”

“Already done boss.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Please leave Kudos and comment you're thoughts and if you haven't already, subscribe to the story to get the rest of my Parkner week stories.
> 
> p.s. Check out my other stories, I haven't posted much but I'm working on some ideas!


	3. That's not a croissant it's a Pain Au Chocolat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3: Baking/"Dropped my croissant."
> 
> This is really fluffy compared to the last one and we get to dee Peter and Harley actually spend more time together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm actually finished this once and have it uploaded before 2am (Despite it still being like 2 days late)
> 
> We're slowly catching up I should be able to write the next one before I need sleep because I kept thinking of ideas for it while trying to come up with something for this prompt! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Peter wakes up and realises immediately that he isn’t in his apartment. He sits up and breathes a sigh of relief when he realises he is in his room at the tower. He had forgotten it was his weekend to stay at the tower with the events of yesterday. ‘Ugh, yesterday’ he thinks to himself as he is bombarded by the memories of his meltdown the night before and groans in embarrassment. 

“Good morning Mr Parker. Boss is in the kitchen with Mr Keener, would you like me to alert him you’re awake?” The familiar voice from the ceiling asks.

“No thanks FRIDAY.” He says with a yawn. He gets out of bed and stretches before getting into the shower and putting on some clothes.

Once he is dressed in jeans and a T-shirt which says ‘What do you call an acid with an attitude? A-mean-oh acid.’ he makes his way to the Kitchen. 

* * *

He is greeted by the amazing smell of food and his mouth starts to water as he looks at the spread of breakfast foods on the kitchen island. 

“Oh my god it smells so good!” he says and turns to look at Tony who responds with a laugh and ruffles the boy's curls earning himself a scowl. 

“Well, we couldn’t decide what to have so we just ordered some of everything." Harley says, mouth full of food.

“Harley stop being disgusting!” Tony says and throws a towel at the boy causing him to stumble. 

“Stoppp I could have dropped my croissant.” Harley says, glaring at Tony.

“That's not a croissant its a pain au chocolat.” The man says matter of factly, confused how the boy got them confused.

Peter lets out a really loud laugh and covers his mouth in embarrassment, face flushing red. He makes eye contact with Harley whos glare breaks and they both begin to laugh uncontrollably. 

Once the manage to compose themselves, they sit down and Peter grabs some of everything to put on his plate. He had only eaten a few bites of his pizza at dinner the night before and was ravenous. He finishes his plate in record time and fills another which again, he devours. He is starting to feel full but still manages to force down another plate of food before admitting defeat. He notices Harley looking at him, eyebrows raised and he cocks his head to the side questioningly.

“What?” He asks and Harley just laughs.

“How did you eat all that food?” Harley asks him “is that a normal amount for you? You’re so small where does it all go?” Peter laughs and shrugs his shoulder. 

“Guess I have a fast matabolism.” he says and sees Mr Stark smirk, they know fine well it's because of his increased metabolism from the spider bite. The other boy just shakes his head and hops off his stool. 

“I’m going to shower.” He says leaving Peter and Tony alone. They clear away the plates and put the leftover pastries and cakes in the fridge. 

When they finish they make their way to the couch and sit down. 

“Thanks for helping kiddo.” The man says putting an arm around his shoulder and Peter smiles.

“It’s no problem! I always help May clear up.” He responds. Tony sighs.

“Speaking of May, I talked to her last night and we’ve sorted something out between us. You are way too young to be worrying so much about money, you especially shouldn’t be worried about money enough to jeopardise your health like that. If you have a problem you come to one of us and we can help you through it, even if we couldn’t get you more- which we can - we could help you in other ways like being more aware of how anxious you are and not doing things that would overwhelm you. You can’t bottle things up because it makes it worse, trust me I know from experience.” As the man speaks, Peter knows he is rights and feels embarrassed at the way he handled the situation. 

“Thank you, Mr Stark, you’re right. I’ll try to be more open about how I’m feeling in future too to save myself from embarrassment again.” He laughs and looks down 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed about something like that Pete. And if you’re worried about what Harley is thinking don’t be, he doesn’t think any less of you for having anxiety, he was really worried about you actually it was sweet to see him like that, he cares about you.” Harley walks in as Tony finishes speaking and his face is bright red. 

“Tony!” he all but shrieks “I can't believe you would expose me like that!” His normal cocky facade is gone replaced by insecurity which is an odd look on the boy, Peter decides he doesn't like it. 

“Whoops sorry.” Tony shrugs standing up “Okay boys I’ve got some errands to run I’ll be back in an hour or so. Make yourself comfortable, if you need anything ask FRIDAY or call me.” The boys nod and say goodbye to the man as he gets into the elevator.

* * *

They sit in awkward silence for a minute until Harley breaks it. 

“Umm are you okay now?” He aks biting his lip nervously, peter smiles. 

“Yeah, I’m okay my thoughts just get a bit scrambled sometimes I guess. I convince myself that everybody hates me and come up with crazy scenarios in my head.” He tells the other boy. 

“Like what?” He asks and immediately starts back tracking “I'm sorry I shouldn’t have asked, that was inappropriate. You don’t have to tell me.” Peter just laughs and shakes his head.

“It’s honestly fine. I feel really relaxed around you for some reason, it's weird usually it takes me a lot longer to get this comfortable with people.” Peter admits and both boys smile at each other. “Okay don’t laugh because I know it's stupid but I convinced myself that you secretly hated me and you only asked me out because your friends had dare you to go out with the biggest loser in New York.” He tells the boy, cringing. Harley frowns and a strange protective look fills his face. 

“I'm sorry you felt like that Peter, I swear I wouldn't do that to you and if anyone dd they would have me to answer too.” Peter is overwhelmed by how nice he is. 

“Thank you, Harley, that really means a lot.” He says honestly. Harley suddenly has an idea. He jumps up and pulls peter along to the kitchen with him. 

“Let’s make a cake!” He says, confusing Peter

“What? Why?” He asks 

“Well, whenever I used to have a bad day me and my momma used to bake. I know you must still be feeling a bit shitty still since you're still off your medication yet so maybe it’ll help you feel better.” 

_ (You make me feel better) _

“Harley that's a really sweet thought and I know you’re trying to make me feel better. But I am an absolutely awful cook. Like really bad. I’m almost as bad as my aunt and that is really bad, you can ask Mr Stark if you need a second opinion on that he's had first-hand experience.” Peter honestly sounds so concerned about making a cake which makes Harley laugh.

“It’s easy, honest. You can do easy things. It’ll be fun I promise!” Harley reassures him and Peter gives in. 

* * *

Harley gets to work finding the ingredients they need while Peter gets out some spoons and bowls then preheat the oven. Harley tells Peter what he needs and Peter measures everything out for hum while Harley actually mixes the things together to make the batter. 

They eventually put the finished batter into the oven and get to work tidying the kitchen. Peter washes up hile Harley makes the icing and they chat and joke as they work. The cake is finally ready to come out and when they open the oven it smells amazing. They get to work icing the cake before cutting a slice and taking it to sit down.

“The moment of truth,” Harley says and they both take a bite. 

“Oh my god, it's amazing!” Peter exclaims in shock. 

“I told you so!” Harley smirks smugly

“I have never produced or helped to produce something edible, you are magic.” Peter tells him and Harley just laughs. They decide to watch a movie and turn on the TV to find something, Peter suggests star wars.

“I've never seen it.” Harley says nonchalantly and Peter freezes 

“You've never seen star wars?” Peter asks quietly, completely stunned.

“No” Harley replies not understanding what the issue is.

  
“Sit your ass down on that sofa and get comfortable, I am about to educate you.” Peter tells him and presses play on the first movie.

They watch the movie contently, Harley asking occasional questions when he doesn’t understand. Peter thinks about the afternoon and realises he really enjoyed himself. He doesn’t know if it was just spending time with Harley which put him in such a good mood or if he enjoyed the baking too, although he has a suspicion that he would enjoy anything is he was doing it with Harley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to subscribe to get the rest of the fic! Also leave kudos and comment your thoughts!


	4. “Come on Peter, tell me your life story.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Family + first kiss
> 
> This once is a bit heavier than the last one but we still have some Parkner fluff!
> 
> Possible trigger warnings for panic attacks, anxiety, mentions of abuse, mentions of death and PTSD. If anyone notices anything else I should mention let me know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if I get Day 5 uploaded tonight (Which I should) I am officially caught up!!!
> 
> I don't think the quality is any better but it did feel nice to not be writing this at 2am

Peter walks down the street towards the restaurant Harley had chosen for their date. He had been in New York for a few weeks now and they had been going on regular dates as well as talking almost every night before bed, quickly becoming close. As Peter turns the corner he sees Harley outside the entrance. He is facing the other way and Peter is about to shout him when he notices he is on the phone. He decides against shouting him to avoid disturbing his phonecall, once he gets closer he overhears some of the conversation.

“Yes I know Abby!” He speaks angrily making Peter wonder what’s going on “Honestly, I don't care. Peter is going to be here soon so I really have to go!” 

Okay that's weird 

_ He's hiding something from you _

_ No! I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation _

He is behind the other boy when he hears something that makes him freeze 

“I love you, Abby, talk to you later!” He says and Peters's heart stops.

_ I love you _

_ I love you _

_ I love you  _

_ Abby  _

_ Abby  _

_ Abby  _

The world spins around him and he feels his knees go weak. Suddenly a pair of familiar arms around him and leading him somewhere, the person sits him down onto what he assumes is a bench and crouches down in front of him. He opens his eyes and sees Harley in front of him. He reaches up and rubs his back soothingly 

“Come on Petey, take a deep breath you’re okay.” Peter nods and takes a breath in holding it for a few seconds before releasing it. 

“Good job, you’re doing great.” He whispers reassurances to the boy before getting up and sitting beside him on the bench. Peter takes a deep breath before turning to look at him.

“Who’s Abby?” He asks and Harleys face falls.

“What?” The boys asks. 

“I heard you on the phone, you said you loved her.” He says, eyes filling with tears. 

“Oh my god, that's what this is about?” He asks and Peter nods, a single tear falling “She’s my sister.” He says.

“Your sister?” He asks voice breaking, Harley nods and Peter lets out a sob. Harley pulls him into a hug. 

"You don't really think I'd cheat on you do you? I really care about you Peter, I propose I would never do anything to hurt you." Harley says, voice sounding sad And Peter feels guilty

"I'm so sorry Harley, I really do trust you and I really really like you! It's just hard for me to believe you actually want to be with me." Peter explains 

"I know Peter. You don't have to apologise! But I'm going to do whatever I can to convince you I want us to be together!" Without warning, Peter leans over and kisses Harley. He gasps in surprise but then kisses him back, he puts one hand on Peters's head, fingers getting lost in his curls. 

"Wow." Harley gasps when they break apart.

"Wow" Peter agrees, a smile filling his face "Should we eat?" He asks gesturing to the restaurant. 

"Yeah.' Harley says quietly, still looking dazed. 

* * *

"So tell me about your sister," Peter says once they are seated and have ordered.

"She's great!" Harley tells him, "she's two years younger than me, I looked after her a lot when we were younger so we’re really close. My dad went to seven eleven for scratchers and I guess him won because that was ten years ago. Since my mom is a single parent she had to work a lot to look after us so it was just us two a lot of the time.” 

“I’m sorry about your dad,” Peter says taking Harley's hand and squeezing it. The other boy shrugs

“His loss. Tell me about your family.” Harley says 

“There's not much to tell.” Peter tells the boy “I’m an only child and I live with my aunt.” 

“Come on Peter, tell me your life story.” Harley says with a laugh “I want to know every detail.”

“Okay I guess, my life story isn’t much fun though.” Peter laughs “Well the first thing I really remember is when I was six my parents died. I have a few vague memories of them but nothing solid. It was one of the worst times of my life. I was supposed to be staying overnight at a friends house as my mom and dad had to go somewhere for work but that evening a social worker turned up and took me to a foster home. My Uncle Ben was my last living relative but they couldn’t contact him, he and May had been married the month before and their honeymoon was six months backpacking around the world. I was so confused about what was happening, all I knew is I wanted my parents and I couldn’t see them. I was being taken to live with strangers and I didn't know why. 

I had my first panic attack that day when I got to the foster home which was really traumatic, I thought I was dying. My anxiety developed after that, as well as panic attacks I developed selective mutism. I genuinely felt like I couldn’t talk, I would try and freeze up and nothing would come out. It was so frustrating as a six-year-old because I had no way to express my feelings, I would be so anxious that I’d get angry and lash out. I was always moved really quickly because of it, nobody wanted me in their house.

The people I lived with were usually nice, but the last house was different. The man I lived with had five children in the house, he would scream at us and make us do all the chores and if he didn’t he would hit us or refuse to feed us. I was there the longest because I was too scared to lash out so he didn’t send me away like the others. Eventually Ben and May got home and they found out what had happened whiles they were away, they took me in without question and raised me as their own child. They got me a therapist to deal with my anxiety who told them about the abuse, they felt so guilty about not being there. Things got better after that and I learned to deal with my Anxiety. 

We lived happily together and it was almost like a normal family until a year an a half ago my uncle was shot. He took the bullet for me and ever since I’ve blamed myself for his death, my anxiety started getting really bad again after it happened, I had flashbacks of it and was diagnosed with PTSD. Ben was the main provider so when he died we really struggled with money for a while and May had to start working a lot more to pay for everything. I love her so much, she’s practically my mom but ben was my last living relative. I feel really lonely sometimes when I remember that there is nobody alive who I’m related to by blood. May is amazing though, I admire her so much she has been through so much but has always stayed strong for me, I wish I could give her everything she deserves. Meeting Tony honestly changed my life, he has been so generous and has helped us so much. It was his idea for me to spend time at the tower over summer so I’m not alone too much while may works which I am so grateful for.” Harley has tears in his eyes when Peter finishes talking and he holds on to his hand so tight. 

“I am so so sorry you have had to go through all that.” Harley says “I couldn’t imagine going through that and still being as strong and amazing as you are. You are one of the nicest people I know After going through all that, you would have an excuse to be bitter and angry at the world but you aren’t. God Peter, I know we’ve only known each other a few months but I think I love you.” Harley leans over and kisses Peter. 

“I think I love you too.” Peter tells Harley when they break apart. 

“Peter I know we have been dating but we haven’t made anything official, so will you officially be my boyfriend?” He asks and a huge grin spreads across Peter's face

“Oh my god Harley, yes of course!” He practically shouts and they kiss again.

* * *

That night when they get home they both go straight on facebook and changed their relationship status. Aunt May hugs Peter and demands to meet Harley. 

Harley doesn’t receive as nice a sentiment. Tony just tells him there's no sex allowed in the tower and when the boy rolls his eyes, sits him down for the talk. Peter would be lying if he said he didn't laugh at the other boy's misfortune when he found out.


	5. "So… if you hadn't guessed already, I'm spiderman,"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Secret confessions/ Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late and I have no explanation for that other than I am a procrastinating mess.
> 
> Me getting 5 more fics wrote and posted before the end of tomorrow is not seeming likely but ill still give it my best shot.

"Peter are you awake." Harley whispers, opening he other boys bedroom door. "It's midnight! Happy birthday!" He walks in and turns on the light. He stops in his tracks when he sees the bed is made and hasn't been slept in.  "Peter?" He asks, looking around the room. He walks through the door into the ensuite bathroom but Peter isn't there. "PETER!" He shouts. He runs back into the room and notices the other boys phone on the bedside table. His heart begins to pound against his chest "FRIDAY where is Peter?" He asks.

"Mr Parker is not currently in the tower." The AI responds. And Harley starts to panic. 

"TONY!" He shouts "FRIDAY get Tony! Tell him it's an emergency." 

"HARLEY!" Tony shouts, running down the corridor "what's going on, are you okay?" 

"It's Peter! He's gone." Harley shouts "I came in here to say happy birthday and he's gone! His phone is here but FRIDAY said he isn't in the building. Why would he leave without his phone?" 

"Calm down har-" the man begins but the boys cuts him off, voice louder 

"Calm down?" He asks angrily "he could be anywhere? Anything could have happened to him Tony, why aren't you worried?" He turns around to, as he does he sees spiderman slide in through the window  "What the fu-" he starts before the hero pulls off his mask, revealing Peter.

* * *

"Peter, may I remind you that your curfew was midnight, it is currently five minutes past," Karen says and he swings away from a criminal he had just finished webbing up. 

"Shit!" He curses, standing on the ledge of a building. He had forgotten he was staying at the tower that night. He doesn't usually stay there on a Monday meaning he normally has a longer patrol since May is asleep and can't monitor when he gets in. Mr Stark, on the other hand, has surveillance everywhere and won't be happy when he finds out Peter has missed curfew. He can see the tower from where he stands and starts his journey back, swinging as fast as he can. It was his birthday the next day so Tony suggested he spend the night as May would be leaving before he woke up that morning meaning he would be alone. May thought it was a great idea, not wanting him to be alone on his birthday morning and they had agreed she would come over for dinner when she finished work.

He reaches the tower and swings into his room, pulling his mask off as he lands. His spider senses tingle and he questions why before opening his eyes and immediately realising why. Harley was stood in his room, eyes open wide in shock and Mr Stark was stood in the doorway visibly cringing at the situation.

Peter sees Harley go pale "I think I'm going to pass out." He says and his knees buckle. Peter catches him before he can fall and helps him sit on the bed.

"Oh my god, Harley." Peter says "Shit, you need some sugar or something." He grabs a candy bar from beside his bed and hands it to the boý who accepts it and begins eating. 

"You're late!" The man in the doorway says and Peter grimaces.

"I'm sorry Mr Stark! I completely forgot to check the time! I normally have longer on a Monday night since I'm at Mays so I lost track of time." Peter apologises. 

Harley groans and lays back onto the bed "What the fuck is going on?" He asks looking around the room  "Is this real life?" 

Peter looks at Tony for help who shrugs "Well looks like the cat is out the bag, I'll leave you two to talk." He leaves the room and Peter sends him a look that could kill.

"So… if you hadn't guessed already, I'm spiderman," Peter says with an awkward smile 

"What the  _ fuck _ Parker." Harley whines dramatically "why me!"

"Hey! I'm the one who got bit by a radioactive spider!" Peter protests.

"Oh my god, it just keeps getting better." Harley groans 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he says "I promise you I trust you and I really did want to tell you. But knowing my identity puts you in danger, people could hurt you to get information. If anything happened to you because of me I couldn't live with myself."

"I get it, Pete." Harley says sitting up "I hate the thought of you going out and putting yourself in danger every night." 

"I'm sorry," Peter says quietly. Harley stands up and starts to leave the room.

"Anyway, happy birthday, that's what I came in here to say," Harley says before turning back around to exit. 

"Wait!" Peter says, grabbing Harley's wrist before he can leave the room "you're not mad at me are you?" 

Harleys's face softens and he puts a hand on the smaller boys cheek giving it a stroke before leaning in to kiss him.

"I could never be mad at you, I'm just worried. I don't like you being in danger." Harley walks away leaving Peter alone in his room. He takes off his suit and goes to bed. 

* * *

After hours of tossing and turning he gives up on the idea of sleep and decides to go for a walk. He's in the kitchen getting a snack when FRIDAY alerts him that Tony is in the lab. He decides to join him and makes his way down after quickly making a peanut and jelly sandwich and practically swallowing it whole.

"Couldn't sleep?" The man asks when he hears Peter walk into the workshop.

"I tried but I just couldn't settle." He explains, sitting down beside him.

"I didn't think you'd be able to after that." The man says and Peter sighs 

"I don't think he wants me to be spiderman." The boy tells him "I don't want to lose him but I can't give up spiderman." 

"I promise you'll work it out kid, don't worry." Peter hugs the man. “I'm going to try and get some sleep before Pepper's plane gets in, do you want to sleep in my room tonight? It might help you settle if you're not on your own.” Peter nods and accepts the offer, his face flushing a slight red in embarrassment. 

Tony, as usual, was right. The man's presence helped settle the boy and he was asleep within minutes of getting into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't to badly written and I hope you understood the story. I'm getting into writing again after not writing in like 3 years since I left school. I had so many fic ideas in my head that I just had to start writing them myself.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story. Please leaves Kudos and comment your thoughts also remember to subscribe so you get the rest of my week's stories. They might get better once I stop writing at 2am


End file.
